


Forcibly Becoming

by professor



Series: Other Life Challenges [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M, Social Media, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: Erik is scrolling through tumblr when he gets a notification.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/gifts).



Erik is scrolling through tumblr when he gets a notification that Gabby tagged him on a post she just reblogged.

He laughs when he sees it.

december: arrives  
christmas decorations: out  
christmas carols: play  
_**I AM FORCIBLY BECOMING MORE AGGRESSIVELY JEWISH** _  
  
This might be his favorite variation of the meme so far. Although the ancient fertility symbol one was pretty good, too.  
  
Erik immediately reblogs it with the tags:  
  
#my aggressive Jewishness is over 9000  
#Also my dick is out  
#my aggressively Jewish dick  
  
Almost instantaneously, four new notifications pop up.

 

**magdamagdamagda** has liked your post

**giftofgab** has reblogged your post #tmi asshole  
  
**charlesincharge** has liked your post  
  
**charlesincharge** has reblogged your post #can you bring your aggressively Jewish dick over tonight #since it’s already out

 

Erik grins and shoots Charles a quick text. _As long as you promise I won’t be forcibly removed from the premises._

_The only thing getting forcibly removed is our clothes._

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is referencing [this meme](http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-am-forcibly-removed-from-the-premises) in general and [this post](http://druids.co.vu/post/153920562369/december-arrives-christmas-decorations-out) in particular.


End file.
